User blog:Johndoe-m9/The Execution Team
“''We are the Execution Team. We will rid these streets and cities of the hypocrisy and lies you pieces of garbage deliver. If you’re reading this, Crusaders, you attempt to resist us with your pitiful abilities, your people will be the first ones to go. Even if you find us, we can still screw you.” - The Execution Team Leader Background: The Execution Team (or E.X.E.C.U.T.I.O.N., which stands for EX-Elegant Criminals Using Totalitarian, Indiscriminating Offenses of Negativity) is created by a group of seven killers of the former Industrial Area (currently the Greens) arrested by Rook and Jones in 2012. Because of their rough pasts, personalities, and the violent nature of their crimes, the Execution Team have awakened Stands named after serial killers and convicted murderers, unlike other Stands that named after songs, albums, bands, musicians, and family names. These killers escaped prison during the neohuman attacks and were presumed dead by the public eye. For about six months, they committed countless assassinations with no survivors to witness the events and modus operanis too complicated for the public to solve. It’s unknown if the team has any contacts or employers, but it’s most likely false, given that they’re criminals and rid people in gruesome ways. “''No wonder that lady had these powers. Insane she is, but my Stand can change these rules.” - Dennis Brown Dennis Brown (デニス・ブラウン); Age: 39, Height: 6'0", Weight: 170 lbs, Blood: AB+ -(Former) Occupation(s): Bodyguard, Hired Killer -Appearance: Dennis now has his hair shaven short, his skin a bit tanned, and his bandage on his cheek removed. He keeps his black suit, but has the jacket sleeves pulled and now wears a red mesh shirt with green square patterns, brown arm warmers, and shrinking purple ring patterns and silver studs on his suit. -Personality: Dennis is a very relaxed and focused individual who has an obsession for money. Unlike most killers and his colleagues, Dennis introduces himself to others, acting friendly and attempting to make a conversation, and having a humorous side. However, he comes off as sadistic and uncaring of human life like the rest of his team and feels superior with his power as he can make his targets weaker and smaller. His colleagues and few of his enemies sneer at his power as they think it’s weak, despite its versatility, making Dennis briefly resent them a bit. In battle and assassinations, Dennis acts tough and serious similar to a bodyguard and always has his eyes locked on to the opponent. Dennis can be prone to panicking if he’s placed in a threatening situation, but still finds ways to protect himself thanks to his Stand. “''Some say my power’s weak and more like an old man... That’s a real shame. It determines whether it’s worthless or not if you use your brain...” - Dennis Brown -Henry Howard Holmes' Appearance: Henry Howard Holmes ('ヘンリー・ハワード・ホームズ') or H.H.H. has an armored metallic blue body with different shades, white barred sharp teeth, black holes in place for eyes, and ivory downward horns with red tips. The Stand also has silver bolts and three connecting streaks are seen on each arm, which pop up a very long claw on each of the middle knuckles, and black segments that cover the elbows, knees, shoulders, and stomach area. A saw-like symbol and red linear marking is seen on H.H.H.’s left leg and around the right hand respectively, referencing Dennis’ murder, and green increasingly sectioned lines are seen on H.H.H.’s back, reflecting on it’s power. -Powers and Abilities: With H.H.H., Dennis can reduce the size of his targets and items with one slice from his Stand’s claws, but this also creates another copy that is weaker and smaller than the victim’s original form. It doesn’t matter whether the victim is sliced in half, dismembered, or is cut, as the body part may turn into the copy of the victim or they simply appear out of nowhere. This results in the victim shrinking to a way smaller height and they cannot simply fuse back together with their copy, but they have similar strength as the original body if close together. It takes a few minutes for an item to shrink and separate into hundreds or thousands of copies, but reverting it back into its original state is instantaneous and violent, which brings all copies back to each other to fuse. The fusion is also deadly enough to crush an entire human body. Conversely, Dennis can shrink himself at will and create small copies incapable of attacking, but act like perfect decoys. This make Dennis capable of sneaking around and evade attacks aimed at him, but this makes him obviously physically weak and very vulnerable. -H.H.H.'s Stats: (Destructive Power: D, Speed: B, Range: E, Durability: A, Precision: C, Developmental Potential: C) “''You have a lot of nerve intruding some stranger’s property like that...” - Trish Colletti Trish Colletti (トリッシュ・コレッティ); Age: 23; Height: 5'7", Weight: 150 lbs, Blood: O+ -(Former) Occupation(s): Fairview High School Student -Appearance: Trish now has the ends of her hair tied to six pigtails with purple bands and doesn’t have the daisy on her head anymore, but has glass blue streak tattoos on her face reminiscent of a mirror. Trish’s outfit is entirely quilted saved for the yellow shirt: a gray vest with green buttons and orange sleeves with black pants. She also wears purple dress shoes, iron gray cuffs on her sleeves, a purple and tan belt, and blood red diamond shapes on her knees. -Personality: Having recovered from her psychotic behavior, Trish has become very pessimistic, sarcastic, and cynical while retaining her murderous streak. Despite being the youngest member of the group, Trish the most violent one out of the team as she is very intimidating and threatening to her colleagues, performs gruesome murder methods against her targets, and is adept at using psychological torture. Despite this, Trish is very perceptive of her targets and acts as the informant of her team as she had the most information of the GPD, or Grimsborough Crusaders, having revealed that she had all information of Adamas Blank’s past written down and the other superpowered people the Crusaders fought. Trish can be very confident of her Stand abilities and unpleasant to anybody she interacts including her allies. “''You joke of a rabbit, I will tear off your limbs and butcher you into rabbit soup!” - Trish Colletti -Ed Gein's Appearance: Ed Gein ('エド・ゲイン') wears leather black clothing and gray screws all over its body including its head, which is concealed by a gray hood and white sunglasses, and is covered in blood stains. It also has a white tattered cape and a matching poncho, which conceals a rapidly-beating heart with an “III” symbol, referencing Jennifer’s murder. It is seen wielding a yellow and silver chainsaw in place for its right hand. -Powers and Abilities: Ed Gein exists as not only a humanoid Stand, but as a ability that creates a different dimension that can be only seen in mirrors by the target. Anyone who sees Ed Gein are instantly sent into the dimension, which is a field-like world where there are very few resources to hide and fight against the Stand. Ed Gein itself is very unpredictable and physically powerful with its chainsaw, as it has managed to constantly appear out of nowhere in its dimension and land several hits on Blank, who is constantly lucky in every situation, and even cut through her chest despite her being fully protected and prepared for it. The chainsaw is connected to Trish’s hand, so jamming and stopping it means paralyzing Trish’s hand and ripping it off means ripping off Trish’s hand too. Ed Gein, while indirectly, can place fear and worry under the victim to the point to insanity as the Stand’s constant presence creates this negativity. Trish can move in and out of the dimension whatever she wants vía mirrors, which can create more passages if broken and also act as temporary escape passages for Ed Gein’s victims, however Lola, who has similar powers, can enter and exit the dimension without trouble and freely attack Trish. Even without the chainsaw, Ed Gein is still physically strong enough to throw a person into a house wall, but slowly weakens overtime due to the loss of its hand. If Trish dies or is defeated, victims inside the Stand’s dimension will be sent back into the original world. -Ed Gein's Stats: (Destructive Power: B (C without the chainsaw), Speed: C, Range: A (several kilometers in Ed Gein's dimension), Durability: A, Precision: C, Developmental Potential: E) “''August, what are we: some type of придурок Super Friends who talk about telling people to cheer themselves up? Once we decide in our hearts that we’re going to kill someone, then the deed’s already done!” - Mikhail Levin Mikhail Antonovich Levin (Михаи́л Антонович Левин; ミハイル・アントノビッチ・レビン); Age: 33, Height: 6'0", Weight: 165 lbs, Blood: A+ -(Former) Occupation(s): Part-time Drug Dealer, Odd-Job Man, Hacker -Appearance: Mikhail’s hair has grown slightly longer and is braided into a knot at the back of his head. He now wears a black two piece suit with a spiderweb-like motif with four gold buttons and the letters, “M” and “L”, on the jacket, a bright yellow shirt, and matching dress shoes of the suit and shirt. Mikhail also retains his black jumper and keeps a black collar and three more gold chains along with a A-shaped pendant around his neck. Whenever his Stand is enraged, Mikhail’s eyes turn into a deep red and his skin hardens like rock along with his bones and flesh. -Personality: Mikhail has completely mellowed out of his violent and immature persona and has grown into a gangster-like figure just like his father despite his hatred of him: cold, serious, and always composed and unhesitant on the job. Mikhail completely despises his past, seeing it as nothing more than how much of a coward and complete idiot he is, and follows the mission no matter what happens to him or his allies. He is also very severe to his allies if they cause any mistakes to their missions or act less serious about it, which includes him regularly scolding at his partner, Alice, for her apprehension and constant complaining. Despite his demeanor, Mikhail is at least caring for his teammates and still retains his snark and a bit of his humor, albeit dry. As the superior of the duo, Mikhail frequently points out the faults in Alice’s personality and actions and tries to comfort and convince of her own capabilities, which would later inspire her to use her power more efficiently. He also treats her like the younger sister he never had, even calling her “сестра” (sister). Mikhail comes to respect his father in some way despite his animosity of him (and later murder), thanking him for “introducing him to a gangster’s world”. Mikhail is also shown to handle the taxes and bills the team receives in their hideout including the cost of their security system, gadgets, and electricity they use (the machines used for electricity production are commonly ice-powered thanks to a reluctant Bulldog, making it cheaper than expected), as he mails the money the team has to the companies responsible for the costs while keeping his identity hidden compared to his past self, who is lazy and neglectful to his house, only requiring food, water, entertainment, and his father’s money to survive. “''With one strike, Jeffrey Dahmer will crush your bones into a soluble powder.” - Mikhail Levin -Jeffrey Dahmer's Appearance: Jeffrey Dahmer ('ジェフリー・ダーマー') is a vermillion humanoid torso lacking legs, but with large arms with black palms and four dark purple metal-like fingers to walk with, and having several black metal tendrils dangling from its waist. It has multiple yellow eyes all over its body and a dark purple mouthpiece along with screws on the arm joints of the same color. It also has 36 circular marks each on the temples of the head, referencing Anton’s murder. If damaged enough, Jeffrey Dahmer’s takes on a more jagged and rough appearance and even grows a mouth with sharp teeth and now has a animalistic look on its face, reflecting on Mikhail’s former uncontrollable anger. -Powers and Abilities: Jeffrey Dahmer is very powerful in strength, being able to punch open train doors without a problem, go on par with a lightsaber user, and tear through a human effortlessly, but is laughably slow on its attacks. The Stand itself is very durable as it rarely takes damage to Nathan and Lynn’s quick attacks and powers and Mikhail channels it through his body to protect his upper body. Jeffrey Dahmer can also increase Mikhail’s lifting and throwing strength to the point he can lift a train with much effort and turn a fork into a fast projectile that can go through the skin, muscles, fat, bone, tissues, and organs respectively. The Stand’s tendrils are very extendable and can reach tens of meters for Mikhail to grapple onto or to quickly catch opponents or objects from afar. When facing an opponent, Jeffrey Dahmer can slowly harden their skin into becoming unnecessary weights, which allows Mikhail to see their current movements and strike them easily, or quickly siphon them of their energy to heal Mikhail by physical contact of the Stand. This was enough to nearly weaken and threaten the lives of Lynn and then Nathan, who can react and fight faster than the Stand. Despite its durability, Mikhail still has human weaknesses and can be caught off-guard if they were exploited. If damaged enough, Jeffrey Dahmer heavily increases in power, speed, and durability to outmatch its opponent, but with the cost of its obedience to its master, going “haywire” acting completely like an automatic Stand. However, it can be controlled by Mikhail if there are no enemies to fight, which allows Mikhail to become a greater threat in battle. This also greatly increases Mikhail’s condition to impossible levels, allowing him to jump very high, rush at high speeds, create deadly shockwaves, and throw multiple trains, booths, and other miscellaneous items in the air. This puts a toll on Mikhail’s stamina and Stand energy however, placing him in near-exhaustion and endangering his life. -Jeffrey Dahmer's Stats: (Destructive Power: B (A when enraged), Speed: E (B when enraged), Range: B, Durability: A, Precision: E, Developmental Potential: C) “''Mikhail was right... Even if I wanted to cry for his saftey right now, I’m going to make them pay no matter what it takes.” - Alice August Alice August (アリス・オーガスト); Age: 32, Height: 5'5", Weight: 120 lbs, Blood: A+ -(Former) Occupation(s): Blue Flamingo Barmaid -Appearance: Alice has now dyed her hair into a gradient green and doesn’t have the necklace anymore. She also changes her off-shoulder dress into a black one with a purple floral and droplet motif and now dons a tan sleeveless fur coat that extend down to her ankles. Additionally, Alice sports silver bracelets with pink burning hearts and brown boots that go half-way to her knees. -Personality: Alice is an introverted, reluctant, and meek woman who lacks confidence in her Stand, but follows her team nonetheless to get revenge on the people who’ve wronged and posed a threat to their kind in some way. As her crime wasn’t very malevolent as her colleagues’ crimes are, Alice of very paranoid of her and Mikhail’s safety, uses threats when she could act, and feels herself being at the mercy of other people she think are more powerful and intimidating than her. While she has no problem assassinating her victims painlessly, Alice can be horrified if something gruesome happens to anybody and is reluctant on using her Stand on others, only those who seem like a threat. This leads to Mikhail calling out on her for acting like a “queer” and trying to encourage her into using her abilities to her fullest potential. When she attacks people, Alice grows a bit confident in her Stand, but can be slow on the kill. Later on, after seeing how Mikhail tried to sacrifice himself to try to continue taking down the team, Alice gains the courage and ruthlessness necessary to become a threat to both Nathan, Mia, Amy, Lynn, and Luan. In this state, Alice grows callous of human life and enjoys killing anyone who opposes or insults her, which includes a vulgar man who called her a queer and various other people (presumably families and friends of victims) who instantly recognized her face. She also shares some of Mikhail’s traits too, but worse, growing extremely angry when stressed, being more destructive and relentless with her Stand, and cruelly taunting the team about how inferior they are to the Execution Team. Despite this, Alice still retains the one thing that leads to her downfall: declaring her kill before the target is actually dead, which lead to her making a mistake that Amy saw through. Alice has a strong sibling-like relationship with Mikhail, calling him “fratello” (brother). “''I WILL MURDER YOU! TED BUNDY! RIP OPEN HER HEAD!!!” - Alice August Ted Bundy's Appearance: Ted Bundy ('テッド・バンディー') manifests as a sledgehammer with a green handle that gradients into orange and a rust-colored head with red splatters, referencing Trixie’s murder. On the sledgehammer’s handle is a human skull with a broken head and the Stand’s name imprinted on it with big neon purple words. The hammer is shown to convert into a claw that shoots three hooks. Powers and Abilities: With Ted Bundy, Alice can easily beat enemies in combat with enhanced speed and reflexes, but is impeded by her lack of confidence in her Stand. In base form, Ted Bundy is as powerful as a sledgehammer, but it’s swinging speed is way faster, allowing Alice to perform more damage against the enemy. Ted Bundy can also phase through surfaces, allowing Alice to create openings and damage opponent’s more. If Ted Bundy is thrown by Alice, it can be returned back to her hand much like Thor’s Mjolnir per Nathan. While throwing the Stand allows Alce to attack from afar and lock on to the target, it can be easily dodge and Alice may be defenseless without Ted Bundy. In claw form, Ted Bundy can shoot out three hooks that phases through objects and people until a specified target is chosen. Initially, Alice, who was weak-minded, prefers to trash the victim wildly with Ted Bundy while reaching for a vital spot, but later aims directly for the heart out of sheer confidence. To find her targets, Alice is given the weight, age, height of the target from the line, but can also sense the amount of people, their actions, and conditions of the area. The lines itself are indestructible even to Stands, as it can easily block or phase through attack and reflect the damage back. They are also strong enough to pull the weight of a train car and go as fast as 150km/ph, which is fast as a train. The claws acts as a close-range offensive weapon to hooked victims and can tear through the skin, bone, and flesh to reveal the vital organ Alice is targeting, but she claims that she can still tear out the organ by sheer force without the need for the claws. Ted Bundy's Stats: (Destructive Power: C, Speed: B (150 km/ph), Range: B (length of the hook’s line), Durability: A, Precision: C, Developmental Potential: A) “''Still, can’t we have a day without any of these guys screwing up?” - Joe Stern Jolene "Joe" Stern (ジョリーン・「ジョー」・スターン); Age: 49, Height: 6'0", Weight: 176 lbs, Blood: AB+ -(Former) Occupation(s): Mini-Market Manager -Appearance: Joe now has all of his facial hair shaven, most of his wrinkles gone from plastic surgery, and his hair has grown to shoulder-length. He doesn’t have his regular manager clothes anymore and now wears a blackish-purple sleeveless suit with a purple concentric circle motif that exposes his collarbone area and the right side of his waist, which is covered in a transparent light blue shirt. Joe also has matching gloves and shoes (the latter being connected to the suit), two decorative chains on each of his shins, and a purple transparent visor that exposes his right eye. -Personality: Joe has still kept his cynical mannerisms and contempt with the gangs, which is expanded on his desire to become an assassin. Although he is mostly annoyed, bitter, and aloof in various circumstances, Joe is undoubtedly a disturbing psychopath who loves murdering people he sees as criminals and nothing more than mere food to survive, which disgusts and repulses his friends including Trish Colletti, who keeps her emotions on check despite her bouts of insanity. With his Stand, Joe has a superiority complex: feeling that he is way powerful than others as nobod can notice him from afar while he is actually fearful of facing powerful people by himself as he himself is physically weak. Joe seems to be a misogynist, as he dislikes the outfit he’s wearing, which he thinks makes him look effeminate i.e. a woman, sees his real name as too feminine, and commonly picks fights with Trish, who is a psychopath like him and already dislikes him in some way. “''We all float down here!” - John Wayne Gacy -John Wayne Gacy's Appearance: John Wayne Gacy ('ジョン・ウェイン・ゲイシー') has two forms: a dormant form that takes in form of a ball and a humanoid form. An additional part of the Stand is a thin purple glass tablet that allows Joe to see through the humanoid Stand’s eyes and check its status. In dormant form, JWG appears as a simple red, orange, and black bouncing ball with a blue “BB” logo. In humanoid form, JWG has a tall lavender body with black irises and yellow sclera and a left arm longer than his right and doesn’t seem to have any unique features other than a crest of spikes on his head and red, green, and yellow cables connecting to the upper body and legs. He also has light blue spiky frills on its wrists and ankles, giving him a slight resemblance to a clown, and bleeds out fire when damaged, referencing Chad’s murder. -John Wayne Gacy's Personality: JWG, much like his user, is very psychotic and enjoys killing and eating people to sustain himself. While people think his animalistic nature makes him mindless, JWG, as an automatic Stand, is very patient and tactically cunning. JWG can be prone to bursts of rage if his opponent tries to outsmart him. -Powers and Abilities: As an automatic Stand, John Wayne Gacy acts independently from his user and is given specific orders. His prowess and movements in battle makes Joe a dangerous threat due to the unexpected appearances JWG may make. To activate JWG, Joe must place his dormant Stand near a designated spot to have his opponents caught off-guard. He then has to input a goal on his tablet for the Stand to notice and wait 5 minutes for the Stand to grow. After transforming, JWG himself is dangerous Stand to face as he can freely shapeshift into anything including a manifestation of the person’s true fears and blends in into the environment. As main method of offense, JWG can directly attack that victim to transform a part of their body into small 2 inch cubes, briefly crippling them. JWG can also breath out deadly fire that will kill a person after 30 seconds before turning them into a charred skeleton. The fire cannot harm Stands, so it has to at least touch the user first to set them in flames. While very agile and flexible, JWG can be easily outspeeded by faster Stands like Reverse Card, who was able to attack JWG in FTL speeds before he can shapeshift. The death of the humanoid Stand means the destruction of its dormant form too, so Joe has to create another humanoid Stand again and wait for another five minutes. -John Wayne Gacy's Stats: (Destructive Power: A, Speed: B, Range: A, Durability: A, Precision: D, Developmental Potential: D) “''Nobody fucks with the fucking Execution Team!!! YOU HEAR ME?!” - Bulldog John Church Bradley/Bulldog (ジョン・チャーチ・ブラッドリー/ブルドッグ); Age: 36, Height: 6'4" (6'7" with Richard Ramirez), Weight: 260 lbs, Blood: B+ -(Former) Occupation(s): Drug Dealer, Grimsborough University Janitor -Appearance: Bulldog now has red thick-rimmed glasses and wears an ice blue long-sleeved shirt under a white long suit blouse with blue buttons on his shoulder and collar and a vertical line near them, dark blue trousers with maroon stripes, white fingerless gloves reaching to his middle fingers and connected to the suit, and red and white sneakers with cyan laces. When Bulldog becomes pissed, his eyes widen and irises flare up into a lighter color. In battle, Bulldog wears his Stand for both protection and combat. -Personality: Bulldog still acts like the short-tempered, impatient, rude, and foul-mouthed jerk he was before, but is rather level-headed despite his quirks. Given his name, Bulldog is quick to anger, appears threatening to his “customers”, and has a very powerful Stand. Although unconfirmed, it appears that Bulldog may have inherited his choleric behavior from his parents or lived in poor conditions in Grimsborough, leading him to a life of crime. Bulldog takes pride in his abilities and constantly taunts his enemies about how weak they are to him, but he isn’t as arrogant like other antagonists and seems to enjoy a good fight, as shown when he tempts Reynolds into fighting him despite his abilities being seemingly inferior to his. He is also a masochist, as Bulldog merely chuckled at the projectiles Reynolds and Lori shot at him once he became unprepared for their attacks. Unlike his teammates, Bulldog openly confronts his enemies and reveals the team’s plans out loud, seeing that they may not live another day once he finishes them. Bulldog, being extremely prideful, believes that he is the most powerful me ever of the Execution Team and uses his abilities against his enemies to spite and as a disdainful response to most of their attacks. Whenever he is not acting like a jerk, Bulldog can be quiet, sarcastic, unenthusiastic, and rarely polite to his colleagues, and he still has standards despite being a violent thug, such as being disturbed by Joe and Trish’s psychopathic tendencies, constantly breaking up their fights despite his clear animosity of them, throwing away and selling pornography (which he finds sickening, but valuable), and beating up a pedophile bloody. He is also careful and aware of the weaknesses of his Stand despite his pride and tries to counteract against it when the need presents itself. Bulldog has a constant annoyance of various metaphors, proverbs, and foreign languages he cannot or barely understand (though he can speak Spanish, Portuguese, Italian, and French) such as an adage, “pride comes before the fall”. This would lead to him having fits of rage that has him vent out frustration by breaking objects, screaming on the top of his lungs, and spitting out death threats at people, or all of the above. He is also prone to complain a lot when he sees things that doesn’t go in his way and look negative to him. “''Richard Ramirez is all but impenetrable! So NONE of your shit bullets can do two shits to fuck it up!” - Bulldog -Richard Ramirez's Appearance: Richard Ramirez ('リチャード・ラミレス') appears as multiple layers of platinum armor covering a thick metallic black bodysuit covering Bulldog, albeit shuffled. Bulldog also wears a white-blue visor and has six breathing holes on his back which are covered by the armor along with two mobile hoverjets on his feet that allow him to move swiftly. When fully armored, Richard Ramirez appears similar to a shogun samurai due to its similar helmet, kilt, plates, and engravings on the mask. A red rectangular mark is also seen on Richard Ramirez’s stomach, referencing Dan’s murder. -Powers and Abilities: Richard Ramirez, as stated by Bulldog, is invulnerable from all damage including Stands attacks, but also has both a offensive and defensive ability that nobody in his range can avoid. As his Stand is at absolute zero temperatures, Bulldog can unleash a frozen mist of air that can instantly freeze any organism or object near it and reflect multiple projectiles using pieces of frozen ice. Richard Ramirez also increases Bulldog’s physical capabilities, making him able to catch up a speeding car with his jets, effortlessly dodge energy shots despite the bulky armor, and become strong enough to break a statue into pieces. Because of the excessive metal and absolute zero temperature of the Stand, Bulldog can create metal arm blades covered in ice and shrapnel of icy metal plates to cause more harm to his enemies. However Richard Ramirez comes off with two weaknesses: throwing a thick liquid like blood in the Stand’s visor can blind Bulldog and he requires six protected breathing holes on his back to continue fighting. Bulldog compensates the latter by freezing the air on his holes and field to reflect bullets and lasers back, with a heavy cost on his stamina. Richard Ramirez's Stats: (Destructive Power: A, Speed: A, Range: C, Durability: A, Precision: E, Developmental Potential: D) “''This is delightful! I can’t wait to see what your face will like when you die! - Paul Oaster Paul Oaster (ポール・オースター); Age: 52, Height: 5'8", Weight: 168 lbs, Blood: A- -(Former) Occupation(s): Writer, Execution Team Leader -Appearance: Oaster now has whitish-gray hair, red irises and black sclera (eye contacts), and purple lipstick. While still keeping his dark blue shirt, but without the chain and gold logo, Oaster now wears a hood-like headpiece with baubles that make up his surname, a lapelless coat with red forearm sleeves and purple metallic gloves and two straps on Oaster’s chest with a gold middle that forms an X, a purple belt, pants of horizontal black and white stripes, and black shoes. -Personality: As the leader of the Execution Team, Oaster is a serious individual who shares his beliefs and anger against the type of people they see as unfair in their lives. Oaster hates hypocritical people, seeing them as scum and it adds in to his reasons of creating the Execution Team, and is aware of how his team doesn’t have much contacts, but wants to continue as he felt it is too late for them to go back to their normal lives. Always focused on his goal, Oaster is methodical in his assassination method, making decisive actions and analyzing Rita Estevez’s (who has a stronger Stand than him) moves before acting. His modus operani and developed skills makes him a formidable opponent, which allowed Oaster to nearly murder Rita before being caught by surprise in the last minute. Oaster acts coldly and calm when approaching people of interest, but is prone to lose his temper when they try to waste his time such as taking too long to respond. When suffering setbacks, Oaster keeps his cool and decides the best course of action. Being a perceptive man, Oaster can easily deduce some members of the team as Stand Users: Jones as he frequently uses his binoculars to locate locations at very far places, Zoe as she acts erratically, Cathy for her blood relation to Jones, Gerald due to his carefulness, and Rita due to her unusual hair color. He also knew about the Loud family was working with the police due to how they were involved in defeating almost of the rest of the team. Oaster is shown to care deeply about his men, vowing to avenge them all after what happened before and showing deep resentment to the team. He also deeply loves his younger cousin, as he felt that he is one of the few people who understand him completely. Oaster is shown to be very convincing and persuasive, as he was able to gather up countless crooks from dangerous streets, summon a large amount of artillery, and obtain military technology designed against the team for unknown reasons. “''Ha! None of your “crusading” Stands can ever beat Zodiallica. It’s the same to a pitiful King Platinum who cannot win against a rodent.” - Paul Oaster -Zodiallica's Appearance: Zodiallica ('ゾディアリカ') is initially an ability integrated in Oaster himself, but it is later revealed to be a large swarm of silver diamond-shaped organisms with diagonal neon red lines that look like candlestick pointers, referencing Alan’s murder. -Powers and Abilities: Zodiallica allows Oaster to manipulate electromagnetic energy and gravitational fields, which protect and cloak him around the environment. With these powers, Oaster can easily manipulate any type of metal and generate bolts of lightning capable of disintegrating a stone brick. Oaster has no problem magnetically moving heavy objects far from his weight, as his Stand allows him to throw a tank at Rita point-blank without much effort, and he can easily separate and crush body parts in seconds. Oaster can also levitate in the air and sic his Stand on opponents, which has enough power to turn an entire arena into pieces of metal. While his Stand isn’t any match for opponents stronger than him, Oaster uses his tactical intelligence and tricks of his own to rival them. Oaster can also invade and manipulate Stands using Zodiallica, but it requires parts of his body like blood to fully invade them. Stand Users can notice this, but they can’t move at all or go after Oaster. Oaster uses this ability whenever he’s injured as a last resort or when he is in a desperate situation. -Zodiallica's Stats: (Destructive Power: B, Speed: B, Range: B (approximately one mile), Durability: A, Precision: C, Developmental Potential: B) Trivia *The Execution Team is based on '''La Squadra Esecuzioni', a group of antagonists in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Vento Aureo. **The killers also resemble the members themselves in terms of appearance and their Stand abilities. **Unlike the rest of the Execution Team who have Stands named after serial killers, Paul Oaster's Stand, Zodiallica, is named after The Zodiac Killer and Metallica, Risotto Nero's Stand, combining both of them to make the aforementioned name. *Like the Conspiracy Crusaders, the Execution Team are a group of superpowered people, but with a couple of opposites and differences: **All of the members are killers. **All of the members are Stands Users, compared to the Crusaders who have a few Stand Users (initially, Jones was the only Stand User of the protagonists until after ROZETTA's death). **All of them don’t seem to collaborate well with each other and fight on their own, resulting in their defeats. **Being killers, the team has a secret hideout located somewhere in New York. **While they all share one goal and have morals, the team still acts as an antagonistic force and perform brutal methods against their enemies. *The namesakes of the team’s Stands are unique as they are named after serial killers, compared to many of those who are named after music. Category:Blog posts